Itunes shuffle
by twilight3341
Summary: its simple i put my itunes on shuffle for some songs and wrote a story for each song, there all tommy and adam. Adommy/Lambliff. Rated M for later stories.
1. What If

**Okay so basically all i did was put my itunes on shuffle for a couple of songs, and wrote something that had to do with Adam & Tommy that I thought would go with it, and this is the result (frankly I thought it sucked but oh well.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the guys or the songs or the artists.**

**What if?**

**Jason derulo (I love him)**

I landed on my butt with a hard thump on the ground, I stood up to apologize to the blonde I had just bumped into.

"Ow dude I'm sorry, I need to watch where I'm going," I said holding out my hand to help the man up. I took a look at him, he was very handsome, skinny, pale but not a sickly pale a beautiful pale, he had a nicely built frame and wore sinfully tight skinny jeans on his perfectly toned legs, and on his upper half he wore a plain metallic shirt, his eyes were the purest, most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen on a person, they graced a light shade of grey eye shadow, and black shiny eyeliner. Over all this blonde man was beautiful.

"Its okay man, don't worry about it," the blonde small man answered.

"Thanks I'm Adam by the way, Adam Lambert" I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"No way man! I'm Tommy Joe Ratliff, I was just on my way to audition for your band!" Tommy exclaimed his eyes gleaming. I suggested that he walk with me on the way to the theater so we could get to know each other. He agreed and somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered what if it was fate to meet Tommy? What if we could have a future together maybe fall in love… what if?

* * *

**Okay that was the first one it sucked i know but it was worth a shot the next couples ones are going to be short but they will get longer promise. :)**


	2. Crush

**David Archuleta **

**This one is a week after the previous one **

I sat on the couch talking into my phone on the other side was Tommy; I was giving him directions to stadium we were practicing in later tonight. I smiled hanging up, man over the past week something happened to me and it was all because of that small beautiful blonde, at first, it was nothing, but an innocent friendship we became best friend in such a short time, inseparable doing everything together, but as the week dragged on I started feeling something more, I kept finding myself smiling when thinking about him, I would often stare and check him out, he gave me butterflies and made my heart skip a beat. So, I started flirting nothing serious just some fun flirting but I grew confused when he started flirting back. My mind raced with questions does he feel the same way about me? is there a chance for us?


	3. In My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tommy, Adam or Jason derulo or this song. **

**Okay and another pecice of information this chapter is a little more sexual and I have never written anything like this before AT ALL, so its really not that good sorry. :/**

**In my head**

**Jason derulo**

I laid in my bed unable to sleep, my mind kept thinking about Tommy and every time I closed my eyes, I saw Tommy's beautiful face. His lips dam those lips of his they were beautiful and looked so soft and kissable, I wanted so badly to taste them to feel them on mine to hear them whispering things of love in my ear and his hand oh his hands! How badly I wanted to hold them to feel them on mine, and at night on my body wondering around and touching places I only wanted to have him touch, I moaned at the idea of Tommy's hands wondering around on my body his lips on mine, his soft white pale skin exposed and his hands working magic on my body. I moaned loudly at the idea and could feel myself getting hard I imagined Tommy taking care of it for me with his colossal hands and long slender fingers as I wrapped my finger around my hard on moaning at the contact, and slid my hand slowly over it from the base to the tip and over the slit. Gradually getting faster imaging that my hand was Tommy's moans and grunts escaped my lips his name coming out in a loud pitch scream escaping my lips as I reached my end, the cum going all over my stomach and some on my bed sheets I collapsed back on to the pillows "Tommy" I moaned closing my eyes wishing it wasn't just in my head.


End file.
